


A Lucky Night

by TurtleLady17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Heith - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, not really keith just swears a lot, technically they're in a van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleLady17/pseuds/TurtleLady17
Summary: Autumn was Keith's favorite season, not only because his birthday was in this season, but also because it was a transitional time for the weather and for habits. There was something comforting in the fact that he could wrap himself up in the warmest cloth, and still enjoy the slight bite to the chill in the air. He particularly loved the combination of flannel and fleece. The softness and warmth that it held against his skin strongly reminded him of one other thing.Or, rather, one other person.Keith bit his lip as an image manifested before him, dancing across the backs of his eyelids.Rich brown, bright yellow, and gentle joy.Keith's crush takes him to a place he didn't think he'd be.





	A Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> [after_midnightmunchies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies) is a lovely beta and a great fwen.
> 
> Enjoy this shit show that is this...thing.

Keith sighed into the crisp, autumn air.

It wasn't quite cold enough for his breath to appear in the air, but it _was_ chilly enough for his cheeks to start taking on a faintly rosy pallor, and for the wind to carry some bite in its passing.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he wasn't sure that his cherry red leather jacket and ripped black skinny jeans were a smart idea for the weather. He could have sworn that it was much warmer earlier in the day, but he was already out of the building and standing on the corner waiting for his ride.

The street was calm, covered in shadows from the setting sun obstructed by scattered clouds in the sky. Clear blue was the color above his head, highlighted by streaks of gray and white reflecting the rays in the sky. It was, a rather strange anomaly, but it was one of the few quirky things that he liked the most about the city. Keith liked this street for a reason and was glad to have been able to move into his current residence with his older brother.

His eyes traced the silhouettes of the trees, and his ears took in the canopy of birds seemingly complaining about the slight dip in the temperature. A light smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes, letting his mind drift to where it was earlier.

Autumn was Keith's favorite season, not only because his birthday was in this season, but also because it was a transitional time for the weather and for habits. There was something comforting in the fact that he could wrap himself up in the warmest cloth, and still enjoy the slight bite to the chill in the air. He particularly loved the combination of flannel and fleece. The softness and warmth that it held against his skin strongly reminded him of one other thing.

Or, rather, one other _person_.

Keith bit his lip as an image manifested before him, dancing across the backs of his eyelids.

Rich brown, bright yellow, and pure _joy_.

A honk startled him out of his state, the image of the person evaporating into the clear autumn air. Keith glanced over to the source of the noise, and his eyes rested onto a dark blue Corolla, the driver, Lance, waving frantically at him. Keith huffed and trotted over to the passenger side, sliding onto the seat.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your trip to Keith Land," Lance said nonchalantly, driving out of the quiet side street and turning onto the noisy avenue.

"Shut up, Lance," Keith huffed, no heat behind the remark. "You know how I get when I'm outside."

"Yeah, yeah," Lance responded, merging onto another lane. "I bet you were thinking about a certain chubby gentleman."

"S-so what if I was?" Keith's cheeks were set aflame, and the heater was on so the weather had nothing to do with it.

"Dude, I keep telling you to just go up to him and tell him! You'll never know, buddy."

Keith knew exactly what his younger friend was insinuating, and he was right — Keith had been pining for this man for a solid year now, and he was running out of excuses for keeping his feelings to himself.

"I know what you mean, Lance," he said, glancing out the car window. His eyes trailed over the traffic they were in. "but I just don't wanna say anything that'll make me look stupid."

"Keith," Lance said calmly, taking a turn away from the traffic and onto another, calmer, avenue. "That's not gonna happen. You are not great with words, like, you're _terrible_ , but you've actually improved a lot from when we first met. So, believe me when I say that the man of your dreams would think nothing of it. He'll understand and respond."

Lance, again, was right. Despite being the most obnoxious young man Keith had _ever_ encountered in his entire life, Lance was level-headed and logical when the time called for it.

"For someone so obnoxious, you really know what you talk about, man," Keith teased with a grin, laughing as Lance flipped him off.

The car rolled into a small cul-de-sac littered with cars double parked in front of a house, where a party was in full swing. Lance managed to find a spot right at the opening of the street after making a short turnabout, and both companions jumped out of the vehicle. Keith slipped his hands into his pocket, one ear tuning into Lance's excited yammering about the party and the person he was looking forward to seeing and the other half of Keith's attention was focused on the faces he recognized and the ones he didn't.

He and Lance had spotted Hunk's brown and gold van, (dubbed The Hunk Machine™ by Lance three years ago), a couple of minutes earlier, so Keith's heart was already picking up the pace. His eyes glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky, his pupils tracing over the deep hues of red, orange, pink, and purple scattered across thin clouds. He took a deep breath to calm himself and used this image to stay grounded.

"You ready, Mullet?" Lance's voice brought him back out of his moment, and he gave a curt nod. Lance shook his head with a small laugh, Keith shoving him in retaliation.

They reached the door, the music growing louder as they stepped through the threshold into the crowded foyer. The music pulsed in his bones as he and Lance pushed through the throng of their classmates and friends — well, _Lance's_ classmates and friends. Lance was more of the social butterfly of their group, so there was only a handful of people that Keith recognized and greeted as he made his way to the kitchen, where there was sure to be a buffet of alcoholic beverages.

"Keith! Lance!" Allura's voice called out to them as they entered the kitchen. Lance called back excitedly and pulled her into a big hug. The young woman giggled, and she ruffled Keith's hair by way of greeting. "I'm so glad you guys could make it! Keith, I didn't think you'd actually come."

"Yeah, well," Keith began with a shrug, "Lance is really good at persuasion."

"Pft, I told him that Hunk was coming."

Keith shot Lance a look of betrayal while Allura's eyes took on an interested gleam.

"Hunk, huh?" She handed each of them a beer Keith was certain she’d brandished out of thin air. "Well, if it's any consolation, Hunk is currently located on the back porch with Pidge and Matt talking about heaven knows what."

"Sweet, thanks Allura!" Lance exclaimed, and eagerly dragged a reluctant Keith in the direction of said area. Keith saw people sitting in various places and in various positions to fit in the small enclosed space. Right on the couch sat the three that Allura spoke of, and his eyes zeroed in on Hunk.

He looked _amazing._

"Guys!" Lance's yell was the only warning the trio received before he dive bombed right onto their laps, eliciting a groan and chuckle from Matt, a loud complaint from Pidge, and a booming laugh from Hunk.

Keith bit his lip to prevent himself from melting on the spot from the vibrations his bones felt from that laugh.

"Lance!" they yelled back, and Hunk pulled his best friend into a bear hug while Matt shot up and pulled Keith into a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you Keith!" Matt said happily. He’d already had a few beers, Keith concluded. "Pidge and I made a bet on if you were coming or not, so now I owe her twenty bucks." He pouted, and Keith was unable to keep a straight face.

"Well, you know better than to bet against your own sister, especially if she has a sound reason behind her choice," Keith answered, not missing the knowing gleam in Matt's eyes. "Which I'm not interested in knowing," he quickly added, to which Matt huffed.

"Whatever man." Matt waved it off. "I'm heading back in to get more beer. I'll see you later, yeah?"

Keith nodded, Matt patting him on the shoulder before disappearing in the throng. Keith greeted Pidge next, poking her as they made conversation. Keith was hyper aware of Hunk sitting next to Pidge, chatting away with Lance without a care in the world. He responded to Pidge's inquiries with one-word answers, and of course —

"Keith, just talk to him."

Keith snapped right out of his trance and stared at Pidge with wide eyes. She just stared unwaveringly right back at him.

"I mean it. You’ve been like this since day one. Talk to him," she said with a sniff, and leaning back with a raised eyebrow. "You might be surprised, Keith."

He took it into consideration. He figured that it was time to say something anyway, his friends were constantly on his case about it.

"Okay _fine,_ " he relented, "but on the condition that I load myself up with alcohol. I don't want to be _too_ sober when I tell him."

Pidge just threw her arms up in agreement, mostly as a gesture of _'finally!'_

Keith stood back up and, without meeting Hunk’s eyes, walked right back into the kitchen with the sole purpose of preparing himself.

 

===

 

Relaxed and warm with a light buzz in his system, Keith drifted into a mindset that allowed him to relax and take all that was going on in stride. He got up from his spot on the couch in the living room and wandered back to the porch where he’d first seen Hunk. His eyes scanned the area and found… nothing. Hunk wasn't there.

Disappointment carved itself into the pit of his stomach as he looked out across the lawn and failed to spot anyone even closely resembling the man he was searching for. Roaming back in, he caught sight of Allura, who directed him to the last place that she’d seen Hunk — the pool table in the basement.

His boots pounded loudly on the wooden staircase before he came to a stop, spotting Hunk against the far wall nursing a beer while spectating the game going on right at that moment. Hunk lifted his head and smiled at him with a small wave.

Keith took a deep breath, steadying himself, and waved/beckoned him over" or "and gestured for Hunk to join him. Hunk shot him a questioning glance but walked over to him regardless.

"Hey man." His voice sounded rough and warm from his drink, and it took everything in Keith not to jump the man right there and then. "What's up?"

"Is there somewhere private we can talk? There's something I want to talk to you about," Keith said, hoping that his nervousness didn't show.

"Sure thing! Let's go outside!"

Keith nodded and followed Hunk back up the stairs, through the hot throng of drunk bodies, and outside into the chilly night air of the front lawn. It was considerably quieter, but there were still a lot of people milling about.

"Is this better, or do you want more privacy?" Hunk asked.

"More privacy, if possible," Keith answered, and Hunk gestured to his van, parked innocuously a few cars down from the house.

Keith gave a rather jerky nod, and they walked quietly to the vehicle. Hunk unlocked the back to reveal an entire area covered in shag carpeting, with pillows and blankets lining each side. They climbed in, Hunk shutting the door behind them. He leaned back onto one of the bigger cushions for comfort, settling in and waiting for Keith to speak his piece.

"So, Keith, what's up? What's bothering you?"

Keith took another deep breath, pressing his fists onto the knees of his folded legs. He felt stiff as a board, cursing that the pleasant buzz he’d felt earlier had evaporated in the chill of the autumn night.

"Okay, well, I'm not going to beat around the bush—"

"Since when have you ever done that?" Hunk interrupted with a laugh, Keith shooting him a pleading look in response. Hunk apologized and fell silent again, allowing Keith to continue.

"Like I said, I'm just going to—" Keith huffed and took the plunge. "I like you, Hunk. Like, I like you _a lot._ As more than a friend. As someone I want to hold hands with and kiss every day and..." Keith looked away. "And have as a boyfriend." He stopped himself before he started to ramble. He was starting to think that this may have been a mistake, because Hunk had yet to say anything.

"Keith."

He refused to meet his eyes.

" _Keith._ "

He shook his head. "Hunk, I need you to answer me."

Hunk huffed a laugh, and Keith couldn't help but look up at him. Those eyes sparkled with mirth, and his smile was so beautiful on his lips.

"I'm glad you told me, because I feel the same."

_What?_

Keith blinked at him as he verbalized his question, and Hunk chuckled again, the vibrations of his laughter sending rather peculiar sensations underneath his skin and throughout his body.

"Yeah, I like you too, Keith. And I want all those things with you too." Hunk said it with such confidence, it wasn't _fair_ to Keith. To look so amazing, strong, and beautiful; Hunk was everything Keith knew he wanted.

"T-that is, _amazing_ , I can't believe it!" Keith jumped forward and pulled Hunk in for a hug. He felt thick arms wrap themselves around his waist, and he suddenly realized that he’d acted without thinking. He shifted back, not quite breaking the hold, because it felt amazing, he had to admit, but far enough to see Hunk's face — up close and _personal._

"S-so what now?" he asked timidly, and he _swore_ he saw something reveal itself in Hunk's eyes.

"Well..." His voice crawled up Keith's spine and he bit back a moan. "I know what I want."

Keith dared to ask. "What is it?"

_"You."_

Keith flushed deep red, arousal flooding his system. "Are you sure about that?" His own voice came out rough, anticipating the next answer to tumble out of Hunk's plush lips.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life." Hunk's answer was firm. "What do _you_ want?"

Keith answered without hesitation. "You."

Hunk huffed a laugh. "Right now?"

Keith nodded.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I've never been certain about anything in my life."

That was a good enough answer for Hunk. He pressed his lips firmly against Keith’s, kissing him fully and passionately. Keith gripped Hunk's shirt, seeing stars at the sudden assault against his lips. He felt Hunk's hands rest on his hips and settle him onto the other's lap, where Keith felt Hunk's thick erection pressing against his lover's jeans.

By reflex, Keith rolled his hips, grinding his own erection against Hunk, and the van was blanketed in a canopy of moans. Keith's hands slid up and tangled themselves into Hunk's curls, bypassing the other man’s trademark headband. Tongues curled around each other, dancing to some unknown, frantic beat. Hunk closed his lips around Keith's bottom lip and sucked, pulling away with a light _pop_.

Keith felt himself being lifted up, large hands gripping his ass and squeezing, then pushed down onto his back upon a pile of cushions. Hunk hovered over him, never once breaking their embrace. Keith rolled his hips, desperate for any sort of friction possible, and Hunk grunted, moving his fingers deftly along the buttons and zipper of Keith's jeans.

"Unngh, _fuck,_ " Keith bit out as he felt air hit his cock briefly before Hunk's fingers wrapped themselves around it. He squirmed at the experimental squeeze Hunk gave his cock and exhaled harshly.

"H-Hunk, wait," Keith managed to get out, and his lover paused, attentive to his call. "Condom?"

Hunk nodded and pulled a fresh one from his back pocket, brandishing it before Keith's face with a grin.

"You're quite prepared, huh?"

"Hey, you can never know when you're gonna get laid. Better safe than sorry." His smile turned cocky, and Keith was briefly reminded of Lance before quickly brushing that thought out of his mind.

"I think Lance is rubbing off on you—" Keith couldn't finish his thought as Hunk dragged his fingers up his shaft. He bucked his hips upward, Hunk's fingers teasingly rubbing the head of his cock and thumbing at the foreskin.

A harsh breath escaped him as Hunk gently pushed him down onto his back and kissed his way down from Keith's lips, to his chin, and past his Adam's Apple, breathing hotly against nipples through a thin shirt and skin covered by a trail of hair leading downward. Hunk then buried his nose in Keith's groin and turned his head to give his cock a couple of teasing licks and kisses.

Keith moaned as tremors wracked his entire body. He bit his bottom lip at the sensation of plump lips leisurely rubbing against and closing themselves over various spots along his cock. His mind went shot as a thick, wet appendage swiped downwards to his scrotum, teasing them into the hot cavern of Hunk's mouth.

" _Oh fuck me, Hunk,_ " Keith moaned, withering under the talent of Hunk's mouth. " _I wanna ride you into oblivion._ " He had seemed to have gone into a word vomit, saying whatever came to mind, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. " _I want your fat cock in me._ "

At this, Keith felt the absence of wet heat and was hit with sudden cool air. He opened his eyes with a whine and saw that Hunk was staring down at him with the embers of _desire_ burning deep in his eyes. Keith felt it in his _bones_ , and he snarled at Hunk:

" _Take me_ **_now_**."

" _Shit_ Keith," Hunk breathed, sounding half amused and more turned on. Keith wasn't sure, all he knew was that he wanted to get fucked _immediately_.

Big hands grabbed his jeans, pulling them down and off swiftly. Keith felt the chill of the van brush against his legs, but it would to take more than that to ruin his high. He watched as Hunk took his own cock out, mouthwatering at the short but _thick_ and uncut length standing proud and leaking in the air. Hunk tore open the condom and expertly rolled it onto himself.

He cursed lightly and got up, suddenly remembering something, and reached over to the glove compartment in the front. He came back with a small bottle of lube in his hands. Popping the cap, he dumped a glob of it onto the palm of his hands, then wrapped it around his cock to coat it from tip to base, groaning at the stimulation. After deeming himself ready, he poured more over his fingers and lifted Keith's legs over his shoulders.

Keith hissed as the first digit slipped in. It took a moment for him to adjust, but his hole took it in rather well. The appendage rubbed against his walls, and he shuddered as it brushed against the notorious spot that make any guy's toes curl. He glanced up and nodded for more.

Hunk pushed in another and Keith hissed, feeling the sting of the stretch. He forced himself to relax and his hole complied, taking in and adjusting to what Keith assumed to be Hunk's actual size. After a few moments of Hunk working his hole open, a third finger slowly pushed itself in, and Keith fought down a squirm. He breathed to keep himself calm and focused, his body steadily adjusting to the size and amount within.

"H-Hunk..."

Hunk carefully removed his fingers and lifted Keith up onto his lap again, this time lining the tip of his cock right up against Keith's entrance. Keith gripped his shoulders and nodded.

"I'm ready, Hunk."

Slowly, Hunk lowered Keith onto his thick length, Keith hissing as the head pushed its way upward into his body. Bit by bit, Keith felt himself take in more of Hunk, feeling every ridge and vein brush against his walls, until he finally felt himself hit the base – Hunk bottoming out.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Hunk grunted. Keith nodded, gripping Hunk's shoulders and burying his face into his lover's neck.

"Y-yeah, just give me a sec," Keith managed to get out between pants. "You're really big."

"Take all the time you need, babe," Hunk's voice rumbled out, and Keith shivered.

After a few more moments, Keith shifted his hips and inched his way up to push himself down again. Hunk shivered against him and sat back to give him better access.

"Let me," Hunk urged quietly. Keith nodded, knowing exactly what the other meant.

Permission granted, Hunk slowly thrust upward, Keith releasing a _loud_ moan. Every movement, pistoned by Hunk's hips reminded Keith of just how _big_ Hunk was, and he loved every moment of it.

"Just relax Keith," Hunk said softly, his voice taking on a very focused cadence. "I'll take good care of you."

Keith nodded again and took a calming breath. In doing so, he was able to take in much more, moaning at every sweet roll of Hunk's hips and spot-on press against his prostate. His own cock was pinned between them, untouched by hands but receiving sweet, raw friction from their shirts. Hunk's name spilled from his lips in a chant, in practical worship of the man giving him a sight of the stars across the universe.

This had to have been the best sex Keith had in _months_ , if not since he lost his virginity several years ago.

Keith's moans took on a higher pitch, and he was practically breathless as Hunk sped up. His lover's breathing stagnated, and Keith heard him mutter that he was going to come soon. Keith processed this in a haze as his body prepared itself for an impending and rather sudden orgasm.

_"Huuunk!"_ Keith shuddered as cum spurted from his cock, coating his and Hunk's shirts and chests. The sensation washed over him in a heavy blanket of heat and ecstasy in his veins and skin.

"I've got you, babe." Hunk pulled him to his chest, still thrusting up into him. "Just ride it out."

Keith's orgasm continued to roll over him, his hips struggling to keep up with Hunk. He gripped the other's shirt tightly, searching for Hunk's lips and pressing his own against them.

A tongue swept its way through his mouth, swallowing a groan as Hunk pressed deliciously hard against his prostate. Keith saw stars and felt the heat of Hunk's cum behind the shield of the condom. They rode out the rest of their orgasms until no movement was left but their lips dancing with each other.

It took a few more moments for Keith to finally pull away and regain his bearings.

"Fucking, hell," Hunk rumbled in a daze, and Keith laughed with giddiness from his chest.

"Yeah."

They sat together in silence, Hunk now softening inside of Keith, and his own body pliant against a round and sturdy belly. Hunk nuzzled his nose against Keith's face and Keith giggled, attempting to kiss Hunk's face.

"C'mon, let's get cleaned up."

Hunk lifted Keith from his lap, the smaller man mewling at the sensation in his over sensitivity. They dressed in comfortable silence, stealing kisses and soft touches at every moment.

"U-um, hey Hunk?" Keith asked shyly. Tonight was amazing, but he felt uncertainty. He felt like this was nothing more than a onetime thing, so he had to ask, "I wanna know if—"

"We can go out next Saturday on a proper date?" Hunk beat him to the punch, and the wind knocked right out of his chest.

_That radiant_ _smile_.

"What? You mean that?"

Hunk huffed out a chuckle. He brushed his fingers against Keith's cheek and leaned in to give him another toe-curling kiss.

"Of course, I do. I like you too much to let you go just like that, babe."

Keith's heart fluttered, and he ducked his head as a blush creeped up his neck and covered his face.

"C'mon, let's go back to the party, yeah?"

"Um, actually, I just want to stay outside. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, it is! Whatever you want."

Hunk opened the door and held it for Keith to jump out. As soon as his boots hit the pavement his ears twitched at the sound of catcalls and howls, and he immediately blushed harder with an embarrassed sigh. Hunk's laugh bellowed behind him, reverberating deep in his bones.

"I guess we really put on a show, huh?" Hunk said rather jovially, and Keith just shoved Hunk away from their audience. "I'm kidding!"

Without another word, Keith tugged Hunk in for another deep kiss, effectively shutting him up.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk."

Keith looked up as they linked hands. His eyes trailed over the illumination of the scattered cosmos, and a chilled breeze washed over him. He didn't feel a thing, however, with warmth filling up every inch and crevice of his body and settling comfortably in his chest. He felt anchored, here, _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! That was...something.
> 
> I hope it was entertaining in some way. Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! You guys are great fwens.


End file.
